


Golden Cage

by random_chaotic_cat



Series: Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boy wife Hop, Cuntboy Hop, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, How do I tag?, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sweet Hop, uh, yandere leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: Leon finally has Hop to himself, and he doesnt plan on letting go.Another birthday fic for a friend in my server!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Sonia (Pokemon), Masaru | Victor/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Discord Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Golden Cage

It started with Hop confessing his feelings for Leon. Not to Leon himself, of course, he'd been talking to his friend Victor, moping about how his perfect big brother would never take notice of him. Victor expressed similar feelings towards his sister, the current Champion Gloria, and the two watched sappy rom-coms while cuddled up under a blanket. Leon smiled at the feed from the picture frame camera in Hop's room, soft and fond and  _ loving _ , his little Hopscotch was so perfect... And he'd make sure Hop knew just how much his big brother loved him, as soon as he could get away from the Tower without raising suspicion.

It takes a few weeks, but Leon quickly got a month off, telling everyone that since he wasn't Champion anymore that he'd be spending more time with his family. He knew, unfortunately, of his mother's poor treatment of his pretty boy, so he refrained from telling her he was coming home. She wouldn't be there to ruin his surprise, using the money he sent home to go on long trips to Alola. He had Charizard go straight from his apartments in the Tower to his house, no chance of getting lost that way. He knew Hop would be at work for a few more hours, so he got set on cleaning the house up of the cameras he had set up, he wouldn't need them much longer, before starting an elaborate dinner of Hop's favorite foods.

When Hop arrived home, he was greeted by the smell of absolutely mouth watering food. He carefully took off his shoes and bag, knowing his mother would be mad if the house was a mess in anyway when Leon came home. That was his guess as to why she was cooking, it’s the only reason she ever came home. She put his grandparents in a nursing home, bringing them home whenever Lee visited, so that she didn't have to take care of them. "Mum, I'm home... When will Lee be here?" 

Hop called out, wandering into the kitchen. He stopped as he saw his brother, smiling warmly at him as he walked over, wrapping Hop in a tight. "Welcome back Hopscotch." Leon whispered, kissing his forehead softly, "Mum's not here. I didn't tell her I was coming back. Wanted to just spend time with my precious baby boy."

Hop felt his face heat up as he wrapped his arms around Lee, trying to stomp down on his feelings. Lee was just being a goofball, like usual, he didn't  _ mean _ anything by it. "W-Why are you home? I'm happy to see you-! I just... Aren't you busy with the Tower?" Hop caved a bit a nuzzled into Leon's shoulder before pulling away. 

Leon chuckled and cupped Hop's cheek gently, "I'm not the Champion anymore, I'm going to take more time to be with the person I care about most." 

Hop was  _ definitely _ blushing now, and he laughed shyly. "T-Thats usually what people say about like, their spouses Lee."

"Yes, your point?" Leon smiled and nuzzled his nose against Hop's before sitting at the table, "Come on, let's eat. I have something I want to talk to you about." 

"O-Okay." Hop felt a bit dazed as he sat across from Leon, not used to so much affection. Sure, they would hug and maybe joke around, but nothing past that, not since Hop was small... Leon waited until they were mostly done eating before bringing up what he wanted to talk about, "Hopscotch, sweet baby boy... I want you to come live with me at the Tower."

"Live with you?" Hop blinked, confused at both the suggestion and the new pet name, his face heating up again. "But mum and.. my-my job..." 

"I've already spoken to Sonia about starting up a sister lab in the Tower, that way you can cover both halves of Galar without having to travel so much." Leon smiled softly, standing and walking around to Hop's side of the table to cup his cheek again, "And as for mum... We both know she won’t care, Hopscotch.... She might be our mother, but she’s hardly family. Please, say yes, I'll take care of you... In every way."

"I-In every wa- Mmf!" Hop's question was cut off by the rough press of Leon's mouth against his, any other words turned into needy whines as Lee's tongue easily invaded his mouth. Hop's eyes fluttered closed as his hands grasped at Leon's shirt. He was screaming, he had to be.

"So, is that a yes?" Leon pulled away, just enough to where his lips lightly brushed against Hop's. 

"B-But Lee, we're broth- Nng~" Hop's small protest was cut off by a deep kiss, his eyes rolled back a bit when Leon tugged his head back more by his hair. The young professor moaned against his brother's insistent mouth, panting as he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Come live with me, Hop, please?" Leon nipped at Hop's lower lip gently, revealing in the needy whimper he gave.

"O-Okay, Lee.."

"Good boy." Leon purred, giving Hop another soft kiss, "Go on and shower, baby boy. We'll start packing tomorrow."

Hop nodded, still a bit dazed as he stumbled up the stairs. If this was a dream, he hoped he'd never wake up.

Leon smiled, a dark glint to his eyes as he watched Hop. It looked like the scopolamine was taking effect decently, it would be much easier to get Hop to agree to what he wanted now. Leon smirked and started cleaning up the table. Soon, Hop would be all his, and no one would ever get in Leon's way again.

Hop sighed as he exited the shower, going to his room to get dressed. He had barely slid on his boxers before he felt warm, strong arms wrap around him. Hop blushed and leaned back against his brother with a happy sigh, "Lee..."

"Sorry baby boy, I just can't stand being apart from you anymore." Leon nuzzled his hair gently, his hands gently resting on Hops tummy, "Will you sleep in my room tonight? I promise I just want to hold you, for tonight."

"For tonight?" Hop blushed as he looked up at Leon, resting his hands over the older man's much bigger ones.

"I don't want to move to fast and overwhelm you, sweet little Hopscotch." Leon smiled softly and kissed Hop's forehead again, "Unless of course, if you want to do more than cuddle, then I'd be glad to give you all the pleasure you want."

"J-Just cuddling, t-tonight!" Hop squeaked, looking away shyly, "I... I want to make sure I'm not dreaming..."

Leon gave him a small squeeze before letting go, "You're not dreaming, sweetheart, I really want you, I love you, more than anything else. Finish getting dressed, okay?" He ruffed Hop's hair lightly before heading to his room. His poor baby, unused to being loved...

Hop buried his face in his hands, embarrassed and confused... But so, so happy. He never imagined that Leon would love him like this, outside of being brothers... Hop let out a small, giddy giggle and quickly threw on an oversized t-shirt, one he'd stolen from Lee ages ago, before padding over to Lee's room. The door was open, but Hop knocked on the frame lightly anyway.

Leon laughed softly and set the book he'd pretended to read aside, opening his arms wide, "Come here, my love."

Hop blushed and half ran over to Lee, tripping over himself a bit as he flung himself into Lee's arms, sighing happily when they wrapped around him tightly, "Lee... Lee, I love you, I love you  _ so much _ , I was so scared you'd hate me if you found out-"

Leon quieted his baby boy with another soft kiss to those sweet lips, much gentler than when they were in the kitchen, languidly invading the wet heat of Hops mouth with his tongue as the boy gave soft whimpers and moans, unable to stop his hands from sliding down to squeeze his little bubble butt.

Hop whined and slowly pulled away, blushing at the saliva connecting their lips, "W-We're just supposed to cuddle, for tonight."

"Yeah, sorry." Leon chuckled and gave him a light peck laying back with Hop on his chest, "Good night, my darling."

"G-Good night Lee." Hop nuzzled against Lee's chest, closing his eyes and easily dropping off to sleep. He was just so tired...

Leon smirked and brushed Hop's bangs from his face, his baby boy was so perfect... And just for Leon. The former champ chuckled softly and held his brother close to his chest, falling into a light doze. Tomorrow, they would pack up all of Hop's stuff, and he'd whisk his little prince away to the rooms in the Tower Leon had prepared for him. No one would ever make his baby sad, ever again.

Morning came, and Hop was greeted with his favorite breakfast, Pecha berry pancakes with extra whipped cream, while Leon got started on his moving preparations. Hop tried to say he could do it himself, but was always cut off with heavy kisses that turned his brain to mush. 

Leon didn't want his precious baby to lift a finger for such trivial things ever again, unless it was for Leon of course. He was already fantasizing about his perfect little boy wife, being ready for him whenever he came home, maybe even going with Leon to work, kneeling under his desk as a perfect little cock warmer... Hop was always so willing to do whatever Leon wanted, it made everything so much easier.

It didn't take long for them to pack up Hop's things, he didn't really have much and most of what he did have were hand me downs... Leon was going to take him shopping in Wyndon, so it's not like he needed everything anyway. Hop stopped over at Victor and Gloria's to tell them the news, whispering to Vic the developments with Leon. Vic gave him a big hug, ruffling his hair as he congratulated the young scientist. Neither noticed the way Leon's eyes darkened at the contact, but he hid it as Hop returned to his side.

The flight to Wyndon was quick, the Corviknights carrying Hop's few things were easily unloaded and taken to Leon's apartments in the top two levels of the Tower. They spent the rest of the morning unpacking, laughing with each other and sharing small kisses. Leon had given Hop his own set of rooms, so that if he ever felt he needed space he'd have it. But he also told Hop that he was welcome to stay in Leon's room as much as he wanted, causing Hop to blush and giggle.

Leon couldn't help but tease his sweet boy all day, small touches and little innuendos, holding him close whenever he could. His baby boy was so small, so cute, so warm and sweet smelling... Leon wanted to  _ wreck _ him so bad…

Leon knew he had to be slow, that if Hop realized that Leon was setting up a cage around him, the boy would grow scared or angry. But Leon just couldn't help it, he hated seeing his precious Hopscotch get hurt, despised seeing others lust after him... He'd gotten rid of so many trainers that had dared flirt with his baby during Hop's challenge, and if only that hag Opal hadn't taken an interest in that little shit Bede, he'd be gone too...

Rose had been good for one thing, teaching Leon how to set a slow, sweet trap, one that his prey would never realize he was caught in until he loved it.

Hop doesn't suspect anything, fully trusting his sweet big brother to take care of him, love him like everyone else had denied. The lad Leon had set up just below their apartments was amazing, filled with state of the art equipment, and empty shelves for Hop to fill with books and research notes. Hop wanted to make Leon happy, spending every night sleeping in his warm, strong arms, going home first and making dinner... Hop felt like a wife, and giggled at the thought. He chatted with Vic about all this, how happy it made him, how loved he felt. Leon would watch through the cameras around Hop's labs and rooms, even some in his own apartment. He seethed with jealousy when Hop would smile so much talking to Victor, but felt calmed by the fact Hop always spoke of how much he loved Leon. Things were going perfectly.

And then Hop found Leon's monitor room.

Hop could barely believe what he was seeing.. Leon had been watching him the whole time? Hop had gone into Leon's home office to clean, and while he was dusting the books went to pull one down, revealing a secret room... He had laughed at Leon's cheesiness before he saw the screens... His room, bathroom, kitchen, office, his labs.. Even Leon's apartment! Why... Did he not trust Hop to stay faithful...?

Hop carefully shut the door to the secret room, leaving Lee's office and drifting to the living room, falling heavily onto the couch. Lee didn't trust him... Didn't love Hop like he promised... Hop felt his lip begin to tremble, eyes filling with tears as the front door clicked open.

"I'm home, love." Leon called out, his voice warm and cheerful. Hop let out a small whimper, tears finally falling down his cheeks. Leon ran into the room, freezing before kneeling in front of Hop and reaching for the boy's face, "Baby, what happened-"

Hop jerked away, refusing to look at Leon, "D-Don't call m-me th-thaaat." His breathing became quicker as he started sobbing, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them, "Y-You liar, you d-don't lo-ove m-meee!"

Leon flinched back, shocked, "Hop, I love you, I love you so much-"

"You don't, you don't!" Hop sobbed, curling into a tighter ball, "Y-you're just like m-mum, you w-wanna make sure I don't em-embarrass you!"

"Hop, what are you talking about?! I am  _ nothing _ like that bitch, I love you more than anything!" Leon gripped Hop's shoulders, trying to get his sweet boy to look at him, to believe him. Hop stubbornly kept his face hidden, before lifting his eyes to glare at Leon, freezing the man to his very core.

"You've been  _ watching _ me!" Hop snarled, tears still streaming down his face, "M-Making sure I don't go and- and embarrass you or c-create some sc-scandal!"

Leon's grip on Hop's shoulders tightened, his golden eyes darkening as he looked at his brother, "... _ I love you _ , Hopscotch, so much I want to keep you all to myself, where one else can touch you, hurt you, lust for you... Do you _ know _ how many people would I've had to get rid of, what I would do to keep you by my side, always?!"

Hop whimpered, Leon's grip hurting him a bit. He squirmed and looked at Leon, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie, "You... You really love me...?"

"Yes, I love you, I love you and only you, Hop." Leon let go of Hops shoulders and gently cupped his cheeks, wiping the rest of the boy's tears away, "You're the only person in my life I've ever really loved."

Hop nodded slowly, uncurling himself so he could lean forward and give Leon a soft kiss, "I... I love you too Lee... But, we have to.. To talk, about the cameras and stuff."

Leon nodded eagerly, pulling Hop into a gentle hug. "Anything, just please stay with me." Don't make me keep you here against your will. Leon thought as he stroked Hop's hair, I want you here because you want to be…

Hop smiled, small and fragile as he hugged Leon tightly. They had a lot to talk about, lines to draw and boundaries to set, but they'd be okay. They loved each in ways no one else would ever understand, and that was more than enough for Hop right now.

They took a few hours to calm down, to just be together as they had been for the past few weeks, small kisses as they clung to each other, reaffirming their feelings for each other. As they lie in bed, they spoke, quietly and full of affection, of the changes that would have to happen.

No more cameras, but in exchange Hop had to tell Leon where he was at all times, updates every half hour. He would only leave the Tower alone to meet with Sonia or Vic and Gloria, always both never just one. Otherwise, Leon had to be with him. If someone flirted with Hop, or their gazes lingered too long, Leon could not harm them, in any way. After the person was gone, the two would duck away somewhere private, and Leon would hold Hop crushingly close, whispering, "Mine, only mine, always mine." Over and over on loop.

Hop would smile and give Leon kisses all over his face, hugging him just as tight. "All yours, always yours, Lee. I love you, I love you."

The weeks that followed were better, the two getting used to the changes, the new awareness of each other. It was a bit awkward, but Hop was happy, with Leon whenever possible, and so Leon was happy. His baby boy wanted to be with him, freely. He could close the cage slowly, no need to go against Hop's few wishes.

They learned everything about each other, no more secrets of any kind. When they would go to bed, Hop would kiss Leon, his small hands slowly exploring his brother's muscular body, and Leon enjoyed every second of it, of taking their time together to slow, getting to know what spots made Hop make those cute little noises, how many times Leon could make him orgasm before he was delirious from pleasure. The way Hop would almost impale himself on Leon's cock if the man teased him too long was especially delicious, his tight little cunt squeezing down on Leon mercilessly.

They weren't any kind of conventional couple, and no one would ever understand, but they were happy. They loved each other more than anything else, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can follow me on twitter @aclockwork_cat   
> See you soon~


End file.
